pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia is Controlled (Part 1)
Summary Glorysia has been captured by the Team Rocket. It's time for the heroes to stop them. Transcript Team Rocket was looking for the twerps. Eddie: Hmph, this pick girl has too many ideas to stop us! Emily: Yeah. She is too strong than Elizabeth. Golf Ball: Can we just talk to Elizia? Emily: Sure. Golf Ball calls spirit Elizia. Elizia: Golf Ball! You again! What are you calling me!? Eddie: We need your help! Elizia: What is it? Emily: We need to kidnap Glorysia, so we can free you to control this pink girl! Elizia: Great! Golf Ball: Well, what are you waiting for? Emily: Let's get going! ... Meanwhile at the Castle, Elizabeth and her friends was having fun. Leafy: Glory, is this a bracelet? Glorysia: Yes. It is. That's my mega bracelet. My bracelet that can turn any Pokémon becomes mega Evolve. Leafy: That's cool. At the library, Rotom and his Pokémon friends was reading the books. Rotom: The Three Little Pigs are so cool! Anything else? Dai-Z: Rotom, you can read the story. Sky, you reading Little Red Riding Hood? Skylinda: Yes it is. Kestin: My favorite book is the Return of the Roar. Sal: Sal! (Cool!) Olympeon: My favorite book is- Suddenly, the screaming was heard. Kestin: Huh!? Sal: Sal!? (What is it!?) Akeno: It looks like the screaming on the first floor! Rotom: Let's see! The Pokémon goes to the first floor, they saw Glorysia were captured by the Team Rocket! All: TEAM ROCKET!!! Kestin: Give Glorysia back! Emily: Nuh uh! Eddie: This girl is ours￼! Golf Ball throwing the giant bomb at the Pokémon, knocking everyone out. ... Kestin wokes up at the hospital. Kestin: Ugh... Where am I? Skylinda: You are at the hospital. Kestin: Hospital? Elizabeth: That's right. Rotom: I didn't captured, they captured Glorysia. Elizabeth: We have to save her! Skylinda: But it was too late, we didn't save her!? Everyone worried. Because they didn't save Glorysia. Olympeon cried because of missing Glorysia. Olympeon: *crying* If Glorysia gets kidnapped, we won't able to save her!? Boltigris: Hmm, There's only way to save her. Kestin: Guys, follow me. Kestin jumps from the bed, he following them to find Glorysia. Elizabeth: I don't think this will be safe. ... Glorysia woke up at the Team Rocket Lab. Glorysia: Huh? Where am I? She saw she got chained in the cage. Glorysia: What!? Let me go! Glorysia has trying to escape from Team Rocket Lab, but fails. Eddie and Emily comes. Eddie: You are at the Team Rocket lab. Glorysia: Team Rocket? Hey! How dare you to capture me!? Emily: We will make a new experiment. Glorysia: Experiment? Golf Ball: Yes. Glorysia: Why!? Just let me go already! Glorysia tries to break the chains. Emily: Well Elizia, take her! Emily open the container, the spirit of Elizia appears in front of them. Eddie: Get Glorysia, Elizia! The spirit of Elizia comes to Glorysia, she takes the body with the dark smoke. Glorysia feels pain. Glorysia: Arrgh!!! Stop it! Elizia: It's not use, pests! Glorysia tries to struggle to release the dark smoke, but failed then Elizia successfully take Glorysia's body. Golf Ball: Is this work? A dark purple smoke appears at Glorysia. Emily: Yes, Golf Ball, she did! It worked! Glorysia: Must... Obey... Must... Obey to... Then the chains releases Glorysia, her darkness appearance was fully changed. When she open her eyes, her cyan eyes becomes red of evilness and smiled... To be continued... Next episode: Glorysia is Controlled (Part 2)! Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes